


What a Waste of a Pretty Face

by Meova



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack-ish, I'll use tags properly again next time I swear, M/M, and I could not resist, if you put on shipping goggles it's sebchal, the last hourglass challenge asked for a 'what if'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: What if... during the last hourglass challenge, Charles had asked Sebastian if the driver on his picture was pretty, too?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	What a Waste of a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, I couldn't not write a 'what if' or tiny little AU about the last challenge. I really wanted Charles to ask it back. Instead, we got the beautiful conversations about yellow eyes and whether Seb counted as young or not, so it wasn't all bad. This is just to ignore the fact that this was really the last challenge video and to force myself to write something non-angsty. I think I succeeded.
> 
> Usual disclaimers go here, this is purely fiction, exit this site and scrub your internet history if you found this by Googling yourself, keep this inside fanfic-circles, you know the drill. Title's from Bones UK's Pretty Waste.

‘Is he pretty?’

Charles is pretty sure he heard that wrong. Sebastian can’t be seriously asking him if there’s drivers that he considers _pretty_.

It must have been British. But then how could you even tell if someone was British from a picture, and if he had to pick a pretty driver anyway he would pick Sebastian, or maybe Pierre, but definitely Sebastian, and…

He startles out of his thoughts when he notices Sebastian still looking straight at him.

‘Oh, is he pretty! I thought you said British! That’s not physical.’

Sebastian’s just laughing along. Charles is fully aware that there’s a hole he’s digging himself into, he’s just not sure how to get out of it.

‘Uh...’

He stares at the picture of Max some more. He really wishes he had anyone else’s picture right there.

Time is ticking away and he’s not entirely sure this is going to get cut from the video. Knowing Silvia, it won’t, especially if he manages to make more of a fool of himself.

‘I don’t know! I’m a man!’ he eventually gets out, trying to act somewhat casual. Sebastian’s still having the time of his life. Sometimes, Charles thinks he does this on purpose.

At least Carlos probably won’t enjoy making him uncomfortable just for fun. It’s the only upside of next year Charles has found so far.

(It’s barely an upside, but he’ll take anything he can get right now.)

Sebastian finally seems to have mercy on him and diffuses the awkwardness.

‘It’s not fair, I’ll ask another question... Does he have dark hair?’

‘No.’ That, at least, is easy to answer.

‘No,’ Sebastian repeats as he carefully places the dark-haired pictures to the side.

‘So is yours pretty?’ Charles asks. Maybe he can make Sebastian squirm a little, to get some payback. He had to do something. He might actually be able to win this challenge and he was going to gain every advantage he could possibly get.

Sebastian smiles brightly, he can’t even actually see it but it’s just radiating through the mask.

‘Yes, he is!’

‘Is it Lewis, then?’

‘You can’t guess after you have already asked your question,’ Sebastian starts. He stops himself in his tracks, looking at Charles again. Even with the sunglasses on, Charles wants to start squirming. And first of all, fuck Sebastian Vettel for being so expressive even when his entire stupid face was hidden, and secondly, why is he the one feeling awkward again, fuck.

‘It’s not Lewis, but it’s a good guess. Didn’t know you thought Lewis was pretty.’ Sebastian’s back to joking around again and Charles resists the urge to ‘accidentally’ knock his cards on the floor so he can have a moment of peace, thank you very much.

‘I mean I know you think so, you’ve called him handsome plenty, so it made sense,’ Charles shrugs. ‘Who else do you think is pretty, though...’

‘I’m not helping you more than that, I’m sure you can figure it out.’ Sebastian’s still ribbing him and Charles is really considering murder.

‘Okay, so...’ Charles flips his cards face up again. Who even cares about the game, he’s getting to the bottom of this. ‘Who else could it be?’

He starts switching some cards around, ones where he’s pretty sure he’s never heard Sebastian talk about like that before. There’s still quite a few left when he’s done. He debates whether he should keep Sebastian’s picture in the pile, but there’s a non-zero chance he actually means himself. Bastard.

‘I know it’s not Lewis,’ he turns that card around, ‘and I doubt you think Pierre is pretty because you have no taste.’

Sebastian starts to protest but Charles gives him a Look and he stops. Good to know he also has some power here, he guesses.

He flips some more of the pictures and is left with himself, Sebastian and Carlos.

‘Now I have three left. I don’t think it’s me, because while I have been told I am _quite_ pretty, you would not be able to admit that without making one of your jokes about it.’

Sebastian chuckles at that. ‘You might be right. That’s all I have to say about that.’

He can figure out later if Sebastian just called him pretty or not. He’s so close to winning this, he can almost taste it, and if this really is the last challenge he at least wants to win. It’s not too much to ask, is it?

‘So that leaves two. The final question is whether you would say that about yourself or not.’

Sebastian’s shoulders start shaking a little and Charles knows he hit the jackpot.

‘It’s you, isn’t it?’

Once again, Sebastian smiles so brightly that it’s hard to miss.

‘I’m pretty handsome too, if I say so myself!’ Sebastian laughs.

Charles can’t help but chuckle a little at that, ducking his head down low just in case he starts turning red. He thinks he’s good.

‘So that is 2-0, right? I won?’ Charles looks hopefully at Silvia, standing next to the camera. She’s smiling, but shaking her head when he catches her eye, and Charles is a little disappointed.

‘You guessed too much,’ Sebastian says. ‘No points for cheaters.’

‘I didn’t cheat! You were messing with me! I deserve a point for putting up with you during these challenges.’ Charles sits back, crosses his arms. Maybe he’s pouting a little, who cares, it’s not like anyone can actually see. Except Sebastian’s just laughing harder and Charles is wondering if he could just sink through the floor already.

‘Maybe I can talk Silvia into it,’ Sebastian looks over the rim of his glasses, winks at him. Charles doesn’t trust it. ‘But first you’ve got to tell me, do you think I am right?’

‘You’re always right, it’s impossible to win from you.’ He’s not still sulking. He’s not.

‘So you agree that I’m pretty?’

‘What?’ He can’t believe they’re still talking about this. He can’t believe Sebastian is angling for an answer. He can’t believe there’s a camera filming all of this and Silvia’s looking like the cat that got the cream.

Sebastian takes off his sunglasses, leans closer to Charles, who is yet again trying his best to be anywhere else but here.

‘Would you say that I’m pretty?’ Sebastian repeats.

Charles spares a single glance at the camera, is greeted with the blinking red light that tells him this is definitely not a private conversation, and clears his throat to give himself some more time.

‘I am definitely easier to look at,’ he already knows he’s sounding too strained, ‘but I think you could be called pretty too. From certain angles. And with good light.’

He really hopes he pulled that off. He’s still not going to open Twitter for a week after this video comes out.

(That’s a lie.)

Sebastian’s got his eyebrow arched up and Charles just knows he can see right through him. Fuck.

‘Okay,’ Silvia says, clapping her hands together. ‘Charles, you will not be getting any points for that, but you still need to pick a new card. We’ll start a new round. And guys, can you please focus on the game?’

Both of them hum in affirmation, Sebastian shuffling the little stack of cards and passing one of them to Charles before picking one himself. He winks at Charles before busying himself with flipping the pictures up.

Charles squishes down any weird and unwanted thoughts about how pretty Sebastian is and focuses on winning the last challenge.

(He doesn’t.

He can’t say he’s surprised.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr if you wanna watch me shout into the void](https://meova101.tumblr.com/)


End file.
